Dark Alicorn Series
by Reluctantscribe
Summary: While most ponies in Equestria believe Blue Blood is nothing more than a vain, selfish, snob, he is secretly the Hero Dark Alicorn, defending Canterlot and all of Equestria as it's greatest unsung champion.
1. Terror on the Train part 1

Prince Blue Blood watched from his balcony studying the city below intensely. Even though his Aunt Luna had raised the moon an hour ago, the hustle and bustle below hadn't even slowed. He was very fond of this spot, as it gave him the perfect view of all that transpired below. The wind blowing in his face, his blonde mane flew in the wind as his unwavering gaze scrutinizing the blocks and corners. He watched a young couple walking into a local donut shop and a stallion, walking with his son and daughter a block away chattering about something. He envied the commoners and their simple life. A life that he longed for deep down, but knew he could never have. His was a lonely life, wearing a mask to hide who he really, acting the fool and playing the hero. A necessary sacrifice he accepted in order to protect others especially those that could not protect themselves.

As the wind ebbed and flowed, he felt something on the air, troubling him deeply. A feeling urging him, like a silent cry for help, a cry he couldn't ignore. When he turned to go, Celestia's displeased voice called out behind, as she landed on the balcony, "There you are!"

Turning, he smiled, "Hello Auntie, why didn't you just use the door?"

She scowled, "Because it was locked, as always." She said, emanating displeasure.

"Why didn't you just knock?" he asked.

"I did," She said, glaring, "Several times."

"Oh, my apologies, I simply must have not heard you." He replied innocently.

"You didn't hear me or you're planning to shirk your responsibilities yet again, young stallion?" She asked accusingly, "I swear you are the most unreliable, selfish, lazy, inconsiderate, vain, irresponsible noble in all the history of Equestria."

'But Auntie, you know how much I despise diplomatic affairs, not to mention the saddle Arabians and that funny food they eat always irritates my stomach. Even the smell of it makes me nauseous." he whined, "Can't Luna go with you?"

The Princess of Equestria's nostrils flared with anger as she said with menace in her voice, "Blue Blood, you will, be present tonight, even if I have to have the guards drag you there in chains." She hissed, her voice like a wintery blast, "In case you have forgotten, you are being formally introduced the daughter of Sultan Sands, Princess Desert Flower, and I expect you to be there on time and on your best behavior."

He rolled his eyes, "This isn't another one of your attempts to marry me off again, Auntie, is it?" He asked, with childish irritation.

"No, of course not, I just love having a grown Stallion lounging about my Castle, doing nothing with his life." She replied sarcastically.

"And here we go again," Blue Blood groaned, placing his hoof to his forehead.

"You can't seem to think about anything but fancy clothes and chasing young mares." She said, beginning her usual rant.

"I've told you, thinking about other topics makes my head hurt." He replied.

"You won't even lift a hoof without me threatening to banish you." She continued on, her frustration growing.

"And I have pointed out to you numerous times; tasks involving the raising of hooves are what servants are for." He retorted.

"And let's not forget you're bachelor's degree in engineering and your master's degree, which I paid for, I might add." She said sharply.

"I did have straight A's." He pointed out.

"Oh yes, I know, I often wonder who you paid for those grades," She replied, seething with angry frustration, "And once you for bored with college party life you just came right back here to do nothing." Blue Blood took a few cautionary steps back as her vexation intensified, "In fact, since you left college all you've done is lounge about my Castle, constantly disappearing to do, who know what! I swear Nephew, what in Equestria am I going to do with you!?"

He flashed his gleaming smile, "Be proud you have such a handsome dapper nephew?"

Celestia closed her eyes, silently counting to ten and then, with the utmost of self control, said, "The delegation arrives in two hours. I expect you to be there, on time, or so help me it's the moon for you this time, young stallion." She threatened, "And don't even think of sending that maid of yours with another tall tale. If you aren't there, I will personally come looking for you, and when I find you, you will be very, very sorry."

"I understand Auntie," Blue Blood replied, "I won't disappoint you, I promise."

"Where have I heard that before?" She said skeptically, "Two hours, my throne room, or else."

"I heard you the first time," He replied in a snarky tone.

Celestia's temper surged, as she roared "Are good for anything, you useless spoiled fop?!"

Those words struck the young prince like a knife, as he looked away his blue eyes firmly fixed to the floor. Seeing his wounded expression, Celestia was instantly filled with regret. Reaching out, she wrapped her wings around him, "I'm so sorry, Blue Blood," She kissed him on the cheek, holding him close, "I guess my temper got the best of me, can you forgive me?"

"It's okay Auntie," he replied, with a genuine smile as he accepted her apology, "I know, I'm a bit of a pain. Why, sometimes I even irritate myself."

Celestia kissed him on the cheek a second time, "I know it's been hard for you since…" she stopped herself mid sentence, not wanting to open an old wound, "but life needs to move forward. It's been over a year since what happened when you were away at school and I want to see my nephew living his life again to the fullest."

"I know Auntie," he conceded, "and I will be there, ready to charm the horse shoes off the Sultan's daughter."

"I certainly hope so," Celestia replied.

"Anyway, Auntie, if you want me at my best, I simply must get myself groomed beforehand." He said politely, "I mean, just look at my mane and tale, couldn't you just die?"

"All right," She replied, "Be in my throne room in Two hours," she then narrowed her eyes, "Or else."

"I understand." He replied, "And I will be there."

"I certainly hope so," she replied, and then took off into the night sky.

After she was gone, his maid, Velvet Lace said as she walked out of his quarters. She was a plain looking Earth Pony, with an aquamarine body and blue mane and tail and sparkly blue green eyes. Her cutie mark was a jeweled goblet, which symbolized her service to the nobility. While she was no more than a commoner and simple palace servant, to him, she was worth a dragon's weight in gold as he simply couldn't function as he did without her. Not to mention being his only friend he had.

Turning he smiled and said, "So, how mad was she this time? Seven or eight?"

Slipped a grooming brush over her hoof she said, "She was pretty steamed, but I've seen her far worse than that where you're concerned, "She paused thoughtfully, "my opinion, four tops."

He chuckled, "I must be slipping,"

"I know," Velvet lace replied her voice dripping with sarcasm; "Keep this up and she might see through your act and realize her nephew isn't a useless horse apple."

He smiled warmly, "Heaven forbid."

"Still, unless you really want to feel a ten on Wrath of Celestia scale, we'd better get you ready. I've all ready laid out your black suit, and I think your golden griffin cufflinks would suit you best tonight. Maybe even a horn ring?" She thought about it for a moment and shook her head, "No, that'd be overkill."

""Actually, I think I might need to put on the other suit for a short while." He announced.

"No, Bb!" she exclaimed as her eyes widened with panic, "Not tonight! My nerves can't take it!"

"Just a quick sweep, I promise," He replied, "I'll be back before you know it."

She shook her head frantically as her temper stirred, "No you won't! You'll get into something, not show up in two hours and then your aunt is going to come looking for you! And who is she going to come to first?" She asked rhetorically, as she normally at moments like this, "Me! The mare she hates the most!"

While he never intentionally upset her, he couldn't help but find her overly emotional nature adorable, a fact she knew well making her more upset with him when he tried to defuse the situation. Trying to hide this badly, he smiled and said, "She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like you, there's a big difference."

"And who is going to have to lie for you, yet again?!" She exclaimed melodramatically, "Me of course!"

"But you do it so well," He said reassuringly, "She believes at least a third of the excuses you give her."

Ignoring that, she continued her impassioned rant, "And then, who is she going discharge and threaten to banish to the moon?! Me, of course!"

"She never means any of that stuff about the moon." He said dismissively, "and I always get your job back for you, don't I?" Blue Blood flashed his big blue eyes and charming smile, "Please Velvet, I'll be back in plenty of time, I promise."

"No!" She said turning around in an angry huff, raising her head defiantly, "I am not giving in again!"

He flashed a sad frown, widening his two big blue secret weapons, his lower lip trembling, all forming a perfect sad puppy face.

"Pout all you want, BB, It's not going to work this time!" She said unequivocally, "You can go out and battle the forces of evil after you meet this Desert flower!" Blue Blood intensified his expression and after pretending to ignore him, Velvet Lace made a loud high pitched sound that was somewhere between a shriek and groan stomping her front feet angrily with full dramatic flair, signaling her concession. When it had passed, she grumbled," I hate you."

"Your beautiful, Velvet," he said, "Did you know that?"

She shot him the stare of daggers, daring him to keep speaking.

"You're the best." He added.

"Shut up," She growled, as she stormed inside.


	2. Terror on the Train Part 2

Blue Blood followed Velvet Lace into his personal quarters. The living room was posh and gaudy, covered in expensive furnishings, mainly in royal purple, a color he absolutely despised but chose to keep up appearances. Passing through quickly, they entered his bedroom, decorated in a similar manner, with a large canopy bed in the center, and large expensive cherry wood dresser on one side and a massive writing desk on the other side under the window. They entered a large walk in closet it in the rear of the room, the size of most ponies bedrooms, filled with every expensive and fashionable garment that money could buy. Moving to the back, Velvet Lace took a tie hanging in the back firmly with her mouth and pulled down and the floor began lower, taking them down a massive shaft.

When it stopped, they were well below the Royal castle, in an old dungeon, constructed and abandoned long ago when Princess Celestia was a filly. It had taken him months of searching, and studying old drawings of the Castle to find it, but it served well has his secret base of operations. He had converted the main area into a lab. As they entered, lights turned on automatically as machines and computers sprang to life. In the center of it all was a large, cylinder shaped crystal chamber with dark fog swirling inside of it with a pair of red eyes in the center.

"Wake up A.P.I!" Blue Blood called out.

"Greetings BB," A monotone female voice said, "How are you this evening?"

"I'm doing well, how about you?" He replied cheerfully,

"My systems are functioning nominally." She replied, "thank you for asking."

"Splendid," he replied, "Begin Dark Alicorn start up sequence, voice authorization, Blue Blood."

"Initiating," API replied, dispassionately.

The red eyes in the murky darkness began to glow more intensely as the black smoke began to condense and move, pouring out of the bottom of the chamber onto a small pool on the floor. It was Blue metal, which possessed two states, one liquid the other solid and harder than any substance know to Pony-kind. Its best feature was, it could move easily between both states and also could be, under the right conditions, controlled and formed intelligently. He had invented it his freshmen year of college and it allowed his suit to form fit to him as perfectly as a second layer of skin, with any tools he might preprogram in. The only thing that was forged was the helmet as one, he hadn't worked out how to make blue metal transparent to cover the eyes and secondly, form fitting while precise still had its limits as it would attempt to fill his mouth and nostrils both of which disastrous.

"Did you have to make it so creepy?' Velvet asked.

"That's the point." He replied, with smile, "I couldn't very well scare many bad guys if it were the same color as Cadance."

"All systems operating in acceptable parameters, BB," A.P.I announced, "Ready for fusion sequence.

Blue Blood said moved to step into the circle.

"BB!" Velvet lace called out after him. He turned and looked towards her, as she said, "Make sure you're back before the delegation arrives."

He nodded, "Will do." And then stepping into the circle he said, "Engage A.P.I."

The liquid darkness rapidly moved up his hooves and legs covering every inch of his body, merging with his physical flesh, an odd sensation but painless one. His white coat was transformed black as pitch, his hooves and horn silver, along with his mane and tail. Out of his back sprang long silver wings, looking more metallic than the feathered wings of a pegasi. Once the helmet lowered onto his head, he extended his wings, as rockets erupted from the bottom causing him to rise into the air. Then, his rockets roared as he raced down one the hallways, leading to caves below the palace.

This was all made possible by the Star converter, his greatest achievement. It looked very much like his cuttie mark as he had dreamed of the concept years ago and had realized that his special talent was technology. Because of the magical nature of Equestria, advanced technology was considered difficult if not impossible use, as magic seemed to have disruptive effect on anything beyond a pump or a quill pen. The Star converter, transformed magic into usable energy allowing advanced technology to work in harmony with the magical nature of Equestria. It was a wondrous creation that could revolutionize the world, if he were to share it. However, while he had intended originally to do just that, he realized very quickly that this technology could be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands and given the primitive nature of his aunt's court, Equestria simply wasn't ready. There would come a time when he would share his secrets with the world, but that time had not come yet.

As he raced through the twists and turns of the caverns, A.P.I's voice cautioned, "Warning, approaching speed beyond safety limits for current flight path."

"Okay, okay," Blue Blood muttered, slowing down, "Spoil sport."

He twisted and turned up a tunnel and a few seconds later raced into the night sky.

"A.P.I, give me a sweep of the local area, listen for any signs of trouble or things out of the ordinary." Blue Blood said, as he leveled his flight path.

"Initiating," A.P.I replied, "The evening train to Canterlot from the south east desert has made an unscheduled stop."

'Unscheduled stop?" Blue Blood asked surprised, "What's its location?"

"North by North west of Canterlot," A.P.I replied.

"What do you mean North by North West?' Blue Blood asked, "What are the coordinates?"

"8111." A.P.I replied.

"There's nothing out there," He said puzzled, He then asked, "Any idea on the reason for this unscheduled stop?"

"Insufficient data to answer query," A.P.I replied.

"Don't know eh? Well let's go find out." Blue Blood replied, accelerating.

As he approached the train, using his helmet's systems, he zoomed in on the activity below. Diamond dogs in black masks where ransacking the cars.

"Looking like we should intervene," Blue Blood replied cheerfully, turning around to make another pass. Coming down a short distance away from the train, he caught sight of two dogs, bickering over a chest.

"This is my box!" One snarled with its caustic voice.

"No mine!" The other screeched, "You get the next one we find!"

"No, I want this one!" The other mongrel growled.

One felt something tapping him on the shoulder and turning around, he saw the red eyes of Blue Blood helmet looking down at him.

The two dogs looked over confused, "What is this?" one asked.

With a swift kick with his front hooves, one of the dogs went flying back slamming into the side of the train knocked out cold. The other leapt and Blue Blood rolled with the attack tossing the dog over his body slamming it hard onto the ground. While it was still dazed, he rushed over and pinned it with its front hooves, glaring down.

"Don't kill me!" The Dog begged.

"Shut up," Blue Blood hissed, his voice distorted to a dark, gravely tone by his helmet, "Answer my questions nice and quietly and I won't hurt you."

"All right, I answer the metal pony's questions and you let me go." The Dog said, with a nervous laugh.

"That's the idea." Blue Blood replied.

"Then ask!" The Dog pleaded.

"Why are you attacking this train?" Blue Blood asked.

"Alpha get much gems from Scorpan if we stop train, so we stop train." The dog whimpered.

"Why did Scorpan want the train stopped?" Blue Blood replied.

"Not know for sure, didn't ask, only keeps asking the desert ponies about, Flume!" The Dog replied.

"What is Flume?" Blue Blood demanded.

"I not know!" The Dog replied, "I just stop train as told." The Diamond Dog curled into the fetal position covering its face with its paws, "Don't hurt me, metal pony."

"I'm not going to kill you," Blue Blood replied, "When you wake up from your nap, tell the Alpha if his lackeys keep attacking trains, he'll be getting a personal visit from me."

The Diamond Dog looked up at him confused, "What nap?"

Gas puffed out of his right front hoof, putting the diamond dog under. Then he got to his feet, and approached the train, "A.P.I Switch to thermal scanning."

Through out the train, Diamond dogs were ransacking the various cars in a frenzy. In one of the cars, he saw glowing red diamond dog silhouettes, and behind them, sitting were several ponies. Quietly walking up to the car, he jumped through the large window shattering the glass. As he landed on the car floor, the two dogs watching the prisoners spotted him, turning with ugly snarls. He raised his front leg and both yipped loudly as they were pinned to the wall by metal nets crackling with electricity rendering them senseless and unconscious.

Looking down, Blue Blood saw the Royal guard of Saddle Arabia tied up and sitting on the floor. "Need a hoof?" he asked.

The Captain of the guard glanced at him confused as Blue Blood moved behind him, cutting him free.

"A thousand thanks, friend." The Captain of the guard said graciously.

"Free the rest of your troops." Blue Blood instructed, "Once you're ready, retake the train."

"What about the Sultan and the princess?" he asked.

"I'll take care of it." Blue Blood replied, turning to go, "Just handle the rest of the diamond dogs."

"Who are you?" The Captain of the guard asked.

Blue Blood looked back, "I'm the Dark Alicorn."

As Blue Blood walked away, one of the guards asked, "Is he some kind of crazy pony or something?"

"I don't know," The Captain of the guard replied, "But I am glad for his help, whatever the case may be."

When Blue Blood arrived at the Royal car, he halted for a moment peering through the small window in the door.

Inside, he saw a humanoid of some kind, covered in brown fur, with bat like wings and a long dog like snout and scorpion's tale. He held the Sultan of Saddle Arabia, a short, chubby pony with a brown coat, black mane and tail and stubby pointed beard, by the throat.

"I'll ask you one more time," The monster began with his gruff voice, "Where is the Flume you were planning to give Celestia?"

"I told you," The Sultan gasped, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

The Monster glanced over at a beautiful mare, matching the Sultan's color, wearing a green satin dress and Shaw, "If you don't know, maybe I should start asking her." The monster threatened.

Blue Blood opened the door and walked in, "Leave her alone, Creep!"

The Monster turned and raised an eye brow contemptuously, "and you are?"

"The Pony who is about to your kick your butt," Blue Blood replied bravely, "If you're smart, you'll let go of my friend there and tuck tail and run."

The monster laughed hard at that and said," Tough talk from a stallion in a tin suit." He smirked, "Can you back it up?"

"Lay a claw on that mare over there and find out." Blue Blood replied courageously

The monster chuckled, "Okay Tin Suit," the monster cracked its knuckles, "Let's dance."

Blue Blood smiled in his helmet, "I'd thought you'd never ask."

"BB," A.P.I began, as Blue Blood moved back a bit to get some distance, "I must advise you to watch for his tail. I believe there is a high probability it is venomous."

"Can it penetrate my armor?" Blue Blood asked.

"With sufficient force, I predict it has a four out of ten chance of penetrating." A.P.I replied.

"That's not bad odds." Blue Blood replied. Just then, the monster's tail slammed into wall next to his head, the wooden panel sizzling as acid leaked from the hole, "Then again…" Blue Blood commented.

The monster attempted to grab him, Blue Blood dodged and rolled coming up behind him. He ducked, narrowly avoided its tail as it slammed into the floor, and spinning, he bucked hard slamming both of his back hooves into the monster's jaw, sending it tumbling back.

With a roar of rage, the monster was back on its feet, swiping with its clawed hand catching Blue Blood on the side of his head, sending him staggering back with a loud metallic clang. When the creature moved to strike with the other claw, a blast of electricity surged out Blue Blood's helmet's horn knocking the monster back against the wall of the rail car hard. It growled angry, its eyes turning red for a moment and with a deafening roar it lunged at the prince. As he came rushing, Blue Blood lowered himself, and using the creature's speed and , tossed the monster over his back.

Winded, the creature slowly stood up but before he could make a move, he heard the sound of shouting followed by the victorious cries of the Royal Guard of the Sultan of Saddle Arabia. Glaring, the monster said, "Another day, tin suit." And with that, the monster extended his wings, bursting through the rail car ceiling like a cannon ball, soaring into the night sky above.

Turning to the two ponies, Blue Blood asked, "Are you all right, you're majesties?"

"Yes, thank you," The Sultan said graciously. "Whoever you are, I shall reward you with your weight in gold for this!"

"That's not necessary," Blue Blood replied graciously, "I shall notify the Royal Canterlot guard, they should arrive shortly to assist you."

Blue Blood extended his wings and took off into the night sky, Princess Desert Flower watched him go with a starry eyed expression and said, "I hope I shall see that one again."

Meanwhile, back in the Canterlot Palace, Velvet Lace was pacing nervously about Blue Blood personal quarter's glancing frantically at the clock. Finally, she groaned and said, "Where is he? They'll be in here in ten minutes and he's not even dressed yet!" There was a determined knock on the door and swallowing hard, the aquamarine mare walked over to the door. When she opened it, Celestia was standing there with a displeased expression. Curtsying with a forced smile of levity Velvet Lace greeted her cheerfully, "You're majesty," She said politely," what can I do for you?"

Celestia narrowed her eyes sending a chill down the pony maid's spine, "I just wanted to see if my Nephew was getting ready, I'd hate for him to be late."

Velvet Lace giggled nervously and said, "He is, your majesty, but he's right in the middle of a complicated and delicate mud mask, I'm afraid he can't be disturbed."

"Really?" Celestia asked skeptically, "It's so complex and fragile I can't even come in?"

Before Velvet Lace could reply, Blue Blood emerged from his room, dressed in a tuxedo and red tie, "Auntie, what I surprise, sorry I wasn't here to greet you at the door but I was just wrapping up a mud mask, dear Velvet her set up for me."

"Well I must say, seeing you dressed and ready to fulfill your duties is a pleasant surprise." Celestia commented, "It's also nice to see your maid was actually telling me the truth, for once."

Velvet Lace's face flashed offense as her jaw dropped silently.

"I just wanted to make sure I was punctual tonight," Blue Blood replied.

"Well, you needn't have rushed, it turns out the train was delayed so they won't be here for another hour or so." Celestia explained, "Still, this is a nice change of pace, Nephew. I hope it keeps up."

When she left Velvet Lace said, "Did you find anything?"

"Actually I did," he replied, "It turns out someone or something named Scorpan is paying the diamond dogs to stop trains."

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know, they were looking for something called Flume, what that is, I have no idea." He replied.

"Wow," Velvet Lace replied, "Sounds like you had a busy night."

"And that's just part of it." Blue Blood replied ominously, "There was also this monster on the train, with fur all over its humanoid body, with bat wings and a scorpion's tail." Velvet made a faint squeal of fear, and Blue Blood said, "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"I'm just glad you made it back okay," Velvet replied, "And in one piece."

"So am I," he replied with a smile.

"Anyway, now that your life as a hero is over for the night," She looked him over, "Now we can move on to your life as a useless F.O.P" She shook her head and said in a scolding tone, "Why is it you can build all sorts of technical marvels but can't tie a tie properly?"

He smiled and said warmly, "Velvet, what would I do without you?"

Continuing to tie his tie, without missing a beat, she said, "You'd die."

Blue Blood eyes widened with a shocked expression and then he threw back his head in hearty laughter.

End Episode 1


End file.
